Words Aren't Always Necessary
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: Cid's heroic death leads to the birth of a new summon...


Words Aren't Always Needed  
  
By Sirius Dogstar  
  
Seven members of Avalanche stood upon the outskirts of Rocket Town that day, the place where the once ruined Shinra 26 had taken off. Now it looked like a makeshift shrine, with flowers covering it and even a homemade cup of tea that Shera was so well known for. She stood at the head of Cid's grave, her strength for once gone as she just cried for what she and the world had lost.  
  
"What will we do now Sir?" asked the full fledged captain, who nobody could ever remember his name. His crewmates stood beside him, all in a row beside the fresh grave.  
  
"He would want you to continue flying the ship without him," Vincent replied solemnly. "Take Shera to the Gold Saucer. He had often said he wanted to do that for her to me."  
  
"It wouldn't be the same without him there!" Shera said. "I would cry and."  
  
"I. don't you cry Shera," Cait Sith said. "Cid wouldn't like that either. He would always tell us how strong you were."  
  
"Besides, if there's anything I have learned," Barret added, "It is to move on with life. Dyne could not, and look where it got him!"  
  
"But how did it all happen?" Shera asked.  
  
"That is an interesting tale." Red began.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cid closed his eyes for a moment, as the blinding light of the impact from Meteor and Holy swept the land. He pulled down his goggles, and opened his eyes again. He almost gasped at what he saw. A huge wave of energy was heading straight for the Highwind, large enough that Cid knew it would disintegrate the ship. It would kill the crew that had loyally stood by him through everything, even the now confident full fledged captain. What was his name? Cid could not remember. It would kill his comrades, even the great Cloud Strife who had killed that bastard Sephiroth once and for all.  
  
Cid just smiled for a moment at the blast. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled, and with his spear catapulted himself to the bridge of the Highwind. There was little or no chance of his plan working, but he knew he had to try. He grasped his Venus Gospel firmly with one hand, and with the other stroked the materia that lied within it.  
  
"SHIELD! BARRIER! COVER!" He screamed, as the winds around him howled angrily. The wind kicked his short ash blond hair, and his scarf blew so wildly that it tore off of him. Cid did not notice, as he plunged his spear into the Highwind's deck and held on for his life. The Shield spell had drained a lot of his power, and he knew he had done all that he could. He did not even have enough magic left in him to do a simple Cure spell, but if worse came to worse Cait could do it.  
  
The skies were an angry purple, and now chunks of debris were hitting Cid all over. The Highwind itself, despite being so massive, was rocking violently. "Steady girl," he said. "Not much longer." He frowned a moment then, as he realized the spells were on himself. They would not take effect until all of the impact was upon him and the ship. There was only one thing that he could do. Cid used his spear to launch himself at the impact directly.  
  
The effect was instant. The energy blasted upon him as it dwindled, tearing him open in places from the sheer force. But it was gone, no threat to the others after awhile. Cid smiled at that, and at the fact now he had taken enough damage to do a limit break. He decided upon a smaller level one, to summon his vassal dragon Kiri (also known as the Dragon Dive). Kiri easily caught him, and set him upon the Highwind's deck before vanishing.  
  
"CID!" he heard the others yell in shock as they came out to see him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Red asked, concern lining his red feline face.  
  
"Does he look okay?" Cait asked as he prepared a healing spell.  
  
"Well no but it's customary to ask anyways isn't it?"  
  
"I guess but."  
  
"Just cast the Cure3 spell Cait!" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Fine. Sheesh!" Cait muttered, as he did so.  
  
"Cid. you did not have to do this for us," Vincent said shaking his head. "You never did anything wrong, and you weren't close to dying!" Cid smiled at that, and also as the soothing feel of the cure spell rained upon him. However it did not do very much, since the barrier was still in place.  
  
"Barrier," Cloud said as though it wasn't obvious enough. "Does anyone have an x-potion?"  
  
"We used them all battling Sephy," Cait replied, and looks of gloom all spread around.  
  
"Look uh Cid. I found this," Yuffie said, holding up Cid's now torn scarf. "I was going to auction it for a lot of money but." Cid nodded, taking the scarf. He was surprised that Yuffie had even considered it. Honored really. "Well ain't you goin' to at least thank me old timer?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
  
He smiled at her, almost apologetically, as he pulled down his collar. A huge gash rested upon his throat, one that had reached vocal cords. He tied the scarf around it, the white almost instantly turning red. "DAMN!" Barret yelled. "So what do we do now? There has to be something uh here!"  
  
"Let's get this plane to a shop!" Cloud screamed, but Cid shook his head.  
  
"BUT YOU CAN"T JUST DIE CID!" Cait screamed.  
  
He pointed to the scarf, and grinned. "You ain't got nothing to be smilin' about Cid!" Barret yelled. "Damn it you are dying!" Cid's smile widened, and he pointed to all of them before closing his eyes. Vincent sighed.  
  
"He would do it again, just for us," he explained. "But now."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"This is for you my Captain," Shera said, setting the Partisan at the tombstone's headboard. "Huh?" she asked. She pulled out a red summon materia, that had a streak of sky blue through it. The same color blue as Cid's eyes had been.  
  
"It's a summon!" Cait said.  
  
"Uh, yeah but it doesn't look like any we found!" Tifa said.  
  
"So let's use it and see if its valuable!" Yuffie said, running excited fingers over it. There was a flash of light, and seconds later a sight that made them all smile. Cid stood before them, in his full pilot's gear, with Kiri at his side. He pulled up his goggles, his blue eyes as vibrant as ever. He looked every part the pilot and dragoon that he was.  
  
"Cid!" Shera yelled. He smiled at her, and was about to speak before she hugged him tight. "You don't have to say a word," she said, and the others all nodded. He smiled at them as he stroked Shera's brown hair before vanishing. It was true, the world would end not with a bang but a whimper. 


End file.
